new kid in hidden leaf village
by Jacksonangelo105
Summary: Sonic was the new kid in hidden leaf village. Ino and Sakura fall for him. Who will win Sonic's heart


Sonic is the new kid in Hidden Leaf Village. Ino and Sakura have crushes on Sonic. Who will win the battle for Sonic's heart?

Chapter 1

Ino was in her room. She said, "Ugh, I'm so sick of being single all the time." Ino is trying to find the perfect guy. Ever since Sauske left, things have not been the same. "I want a guy who is respectful, is handsome, and is a gentleman. Someone who cares for me."

Something caught her attention. It was a copy of Seventeen magazine. "What's this?" Ino thought to herself.

She decides to read an article which has a picture of Sonic. Ino reads about the "great hero" Sonic the Hedgehog defeating Dr. Eggman multiple times. He stopped the mad scientist from performing his evil schemes. Ino saw a picture of a smiling Sonic the Hedgehog. She thought he was good-looking. "Wow, he's hot. I hope he's looking for a girlfriend, because this girl is looking for her knight in shining armor."

Meanwhile, we see a pink-haired ninja named Sakura. Sakura had been reading. She decided to stop and watch some television. "Man, I miss Sasuke. And there's nothing good on TV. Oh, wait, here's 'Good Morning, Hidden Leaf Village.' This looks good." Daniel Patrickson is hosting, along with cohost Sammy 'The Samurai' Happ.

"Welcome back to the show, folks. We have a special guest today. He is the fastest thing alive and has saved the world multiple times. He never gives up and always stays true to his word. Please welcome Sonic the Hedgehog!" said Daniel Patrickson. Everybody cheered and was clapping.

As Sakura saw Sonic, her jaw dropped, because he looked so dashing in his white suit and black shirt.

"Thank you for joining us today, Sonic."

"You're welcome. It's a pleasure to be here today."

"So, Sonic, how is life going for you?"

"It's going well. I have been skateboarding and playing the guitar a lot recently. I still train every day to beat Dr. Eggman. I'm still kicking his butt every day."

"So, Sonic, do you have a girlfriend?"

"No, I do not have a girlfriend at this time. I've been too busy, and my life is complicated."

"So, Sonic, in your career as a superhero, do you hate cocky people?"

"Yes, being immature, cocky, and rude to others is not a good thing," said Sonic. "I remember when I was cocky. I hate that I was being cocky, arrogant, selfish, and a show-off."

"Thanks for telling us that about yourself, Sonic. I have one more question. How do you feel about other mean treating women?"

"Well, I used to be a jerk to women, but now I realize I need to treat them with respect. A friend of mine was not treating a woman with respect. He cheated on her. Cheating on a girlfriend or a woman is a terrible thing to do. It will break her heart, and you will feel guilty."

"Thank you for sharing such a personal story, Sonic."

"No problem."

"We're going to take a quick commercial break," said Daniel Patrickson.

Sakura began to have feelings for Sonic. "Wow, Sonic is really mature for a hedgehog."

She was shocked. She never expected to have feelings for him. As Sakura went back to her studies, she kept thinking about Sonic.

Meanwhile, Ino was eating Ramen noodles with her friends, Choji and Shikamaru.

"Hey, Ino, did you hear there is going to be a new kid coming to our school tomorrow?" asked Shikamaru.

"No, I didn't know that there was going to be a new kid. Who is it?" said Ino.

"I don't know who it is," said Choji. "We have to wait until tomorrow."

Suddenly, Naruto appeared.

"Hey, guys," said Naruto.

"Hey, Naruto, what's going on?"

"Nothing much," said Naruto. He was standing next to them to order his meal.

Naruto got his meal and sat next to the rest of the group.

Naruto said, "Hey, did you know there is going to be a new kid coming to our school tomorrow?"

"Yeah, everyone except Ino heard it, because she was busy doing her stupid girlie things," said Shikamaru.

Ino punched Shikamaru in the arm. "Ouch!" said Shikamaru.

The next day…

Sonic was getting ready for his first day at his new school. He wore a black sleeveless shirt with a blue and white design which looked like flames. His pants were black and baggy and also had blue and white designs. He, of course, was wearing his signature red shoes. On his forehead, he wore cool-looking black sunglasses with blue lenses. He also wore a string necklace which had a large shark tooth pendant attached. He wore black, grey, and white fingerless gloves. They had gothic lettering on them which spelled out "Mr. Speed Demon."

Meanwhile, Ino was walking with her friends, Choji and Shikamaru, to school.

"Today is the day the new kid is coming," said Shikamaru. "I've got something planned for him.

"You'd better watch it, Shikamaru, or you'll get in trouble again," said Choji.

"Hey, guys, wait for us!" shouted Naruto.

"Hurry up! We don't want to be late," said Shikamaru.

"All right, people, today is the day the new kid comes," said Naruto.

"We all know that, Naruto," said Shikamaru.

"I've got plans for him," said Naruto.

"Hey, I thought of that first," said Shikamaru. "Fine, take my idea. I don't care."

"Ha ha, I won," said Naruto.

They made their way to school.

"Choji, have you seen the new kid yet?" asked Naruto.

"No, I haven't seen him yet. Let's just go to class," said Choji.

"Dangit!" said Naruto. "I want to see the new kid, but I have to get to class. I can't be late."

They took their seats in the classroom, and their teacher began to speak. "Class, we have a new student joining us today. Please give a big welcome to Sonic the Hedgehog."

Everybody was shocked and stunned because the fastest thing alive was the new kid.

"No way!" yelled someone from the back of the classroom.

"I can't believe it! Sonic the Hedgehog is our new kid. He's my role model. I want to get his autograph," said Naruto.

"OK, Mr. Hedgehog, please take a seat with Miss Yamanaka and Miss Haruno," said the teacher.

"All right, two girls," said Naruto.

"Hey, that's rude, man," said Sonic. "Be a gentleman."

Sonic took his seat next to Sakura and Ino. The teacher began teaching class.

After class, everyone went outside for free time. Ino and Sakura began to make plans to get to know Sonic. Suddenly, Sonic walked up to Ino and Sakura unexpectedly. They were both a little shy.

"Hi," said Sonic. It was easy for him to talk to girls. He is an expert when it comes to girls.

"Hi," said Ino. "You must be new here, huh?"

"Yeah. I'm new. I just moved here yesterday. It's good to see a pretty ninja like yourself here," said Sonic.

That made Ino blush red. She thought, "OMG! He just called me pretty!"

Suddenly, Naruto came over. "So, you're the new kid, huh?"

"Yes, I'm new," said Sonic.

"I want to challenge you to a fight," said Naruto.

"Wow, I'm new here, and it's my first day. Already someone is challenging me to a fight," thought Sonic. "You're on!" said Sonic.

"All right, don't hold back," said Naruto.

Naruto was ready to charge at Sonic, but suddenly, Sonic disappeared.

"Huh? Where did he go?"

"Hey, are you looking for me?" asked Sonic.

Naruto turned around to see Sonic just as Sonic superkicked Naruto in the face. Naruto was out cold. Everyone was stunned and impressed.

"Don't you dare ever talk to me like that again!" said Sonic.

"Ugh, argh," Naruto groaned. "Hey, new kid, that kick hurt really bad!"

"Hey, you were the one who wanted to fight me. I'll do it again if you want."

"I want a rematch! C'mon, right now!" shouted Naruto.

"All right, come at me, bro,"said Sonic calmly.

Naruto got up and started to charge again, but he was brought down by Sonic again as Sonic did a combination of punches and kicks. Naruto was still standing, but he was groggy. Eventually he fell to the ground. Everyone was cheering on Sonic. Sonic then picked up Naruto. Sonic said to Naruto, "I have to say, you have a lot of heart. I'm impressed."

"Do you mean it?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah, man."

"Thanks, Sonic. That means a lot to me."

"No problem," said Sonic.

Then the two shook hands. They didn't know it at the time, but they were going to become good friends.


End file.
